I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!
by NettieC
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harm is playing Santa...much to Mac's delight.


AN: This was originally one of my SVU stories which I have re-packaged for JAG, the Ella series. I know this one is a bit out of sequence as Mac's 50th birthday one is next (which I am working on) but I'm sure you won't mind a bit of festive cheer.

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

xoxohohohooxox

_I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS_

_Inspired by_  
_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_Underneath the mistletoe last night._  
_She didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep;_  
_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom_  
_fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

It was late on Christmas Eve when Harm shrugged off jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the hallway of his quiet home. It had taken him longer at his parents' house than he had thought it would. He kicked off his shoes before throwing his keys and cell onto the hall table. A quick glance at the clock told him Christmas Day was only minutes away and he grinned to himself, happy to be in before midnight.

Walking through the dining room, Harm tripped over a discarded toy in the dark. Usually he'd mutter something but it was Christmas and it didn't worry him this time. Making his way to the kitchen, Harm drank the milk which had been left out before popping a cookie in his mouth.

As per the instructions he'd had explained to him numerous times by his wife and Ella, Harm made his way to the study and pulled on the Santa outfit that had been laid out for him. After shoving in the pillow for girth and readjusting his beard several times, he checked out his appearance in the mirror and grinned. Christmas was always special to him for sad reasons, but now, with the children, it was a wondrous time.

Opening the closet he grabbed the bright red sack filled with presents for the three sleeping children and slung it over his shoulder. He groaned at the weight. It wasn't possible his children could need anything; they were well and truly spoilt by himself and Mac, his parents, and friends. Still it was Christmas, they were amazing children and they deserved anything their hearts desired.

He walked down the hallway, making a little noise in the hope his kids would stir but not wake fully. He opened the first door and made his way to the bright pink Christmas sack and filled it quickly, humming Jingle Bells as he went.  
"Santa?!" came a hushed exclamation from under the covers.  
"Yes, it's Santa," he replied. "Shh, we don't want anyone to know I'm here," he added, leaving the last of the presents.  
"There are a lot of presents," said Ruby, her eyes shining brightly.  
"Well, you've been very good this year, haven't you?" Harm asked.  
"Oh yes, Santa, very good!" she agreed vigorously.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart, sleep well," he said, heading towards the door.  
"Goodnight, Santa," she called after him. "And thank you!"  
Harm couldn't help but smile, his youngest daughter was such a sweetheart.

He made his way to his son's room. "Ho, ho, ho!" he announced coming through the door. Being a Rabb man, he did as his father did and just mumbled before rolling over and falling back into a deep sleep. Harm tried to get his attention but it was to no avail and he simply smiled and filled the blue Christmas sack which had been left on the floor.

Ella's room was last and he left a few small packages for her. Shaking his head that such a small bundle could cost more than what he'd paid for his first car, he placed them on her desk.  
"Thanks, Santa Daddy," came in a mumbled whisper. "You look very cute."

Making his way back down the hallway, Harm went into the living room, turned on the lamp and started pulling out the last of the brightly wrapped packages. After he'd arranged them neatly under the tree, something which had impressed even himself, he stood back admiring his work. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a hand snaking its way around his expanded stomach.  
"Hello Santa!" Mac cooed seductively. "What have you got for me?"  
"Anything you want, gorgeous," he replied, turning to her and wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Anything you want!"  
"Well, I've been very good all year," she said almost shyly, "so I think I deserve everything in the '_sack_'."  
"I can so arrange that…" he said grinning, pulling her closer and kissing her thoroughly.  
"Why, Santa!" Mac exclaimed breathlessly when she pulled back. "Do you know what that does to me?"  
"I have a fair idea," he growled, moving in to nibble on her lobe. She giggled as the bushy white beard scratched her face.  
"Can't say I'm a fan of this," she said, tugging gently at the beard.  
"I can take it off for you," he cooed, brushing her hair back from her face.  
"Oh, in that case, I don't like this…this … this," she said, pointing to other items adorning his body. "And I definitely don't like those…" she said firmly, pointing to the bright red pants.  
"Oh, believe me; they're coming off as soon as possible." He grinned.

Mac moved to turn off the lamp when Harm pulled her back to him.  
"I think you'll find we have an audience," he whispered, nodding slightly towards the doorway. Slyly, Mac glanced over to find their six-year-old daughter, Ruby, watching the scene with great curiosity.  
"Oops," she whispered. "I think we've been sprung."  
"I think so too," he replied. "How do you want to deal with this?"  
"Well, with any luck she'll be back asleep very soon and think this was all a dream," Mac whispered.  
"Hope so," Harm said, squeezing her hand.  
Mac pulled away from him.  
"Well, goodnight Santa," she said loudly. "Thank you for coming here. I'm off to bed now." She grinned as she heard little feet scurrying back along the hallway.  
"And I'm coming with you," he cooed, pulling her back for another long kiss.  
"Wow!" she said, as they broke apart. "I'd say leave the suit on but if Ruby or David see you coming into our bedroom in it, I think I'll be in big trouble."  
"True," he conceded. "You go and I'll be there as soon as possible," he instructed as he gently pushed her towards the door.

As he headed to the bedroom, he found Mac standing outside David's room, her head leaning on the slightly opened door and a smile he couldn't describe.  
"Hey," he whispered. "What's going on?"  
"Just listen," she replied, pulling him closer to her and running her hand up and under his opened shirt.  
"I did see him, David, I did," Ruby insisted, bouncing on her brother's bed.  
"Rube, you were dreaming, go back to bed," he grumbled, trying to push her off.  
"No, I wasn't. Santa came into my room and left my presents and then he was in the living room and mommy was kissing him … just like she kisses daddy," she pressed.  
"Ruby, mommy wouldn't kiss anyone like she kisses daddy …" he sighed. Even at seven he knew his parents had a special kind of love.  
"But she did … and she was playing with his beard," Ruby continued, trying to convince him, but it wasn't working.  
"Ruby…I'm tired. Just go to sleep, would you?" he pleaded wearily.  
"Only if you say I'm right…" she bargained. Harm grinned; she was certainly her mother's daughter.  
"Okay, you're right… mommy was kissing Santa Claus, now go to sleep," he sighed, snuggling deeper under the covers.  
"Okay," Ruby grinned, happy with her win. Instead of going back to her own room she climbed in with her brother.  
"What are you doing?" he grumbled, only managing to open one eye.  
"Sleeping here, your bed's warmer than mine," she sighed, snuggling deeper into the warmth.  
"Fine," he conceded. "Just don't hog all the blankets." Harm chuckled, definitely her mother's daughter.

After a few minutes, Harm and Mac moved quietly into the room and kissed them both good night before heading to their own room.  
"I think you're in trouble, Mac," Harm said stripping down to his boxers before slipping between the sheets.  
"Is that a promise?" Mac grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, it is … but I meant in relation to our daughter …she's going to tell on you tomorrow," he said, pulling back the covers for her.  
"I'm sure she is," she replied, knowing their daughter was going through a tattle-tale stage. "But we'll deal with that tomorrow… there are more pressing things right now."  
Mac climbed onto him and framed his face with her hands.  
"As I was saying earlier …" she began. "I've been very good all year …"  
"Oh, you have … most definitely …" he agreed, his hands massaging her curves.  
"And I think I deserve a present," she cooed as her lips trailed down his face to his neck.  
"And what would you like?" he asked as he rolled her over on the bed.  
"That," she whispered, thrusting up gently and into his growing interest in the situation.  
"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," he whispered as his lips claimed hers once more.  
"Merry Christmas, Harm," she mumbled into his mouth.

It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

xoxohohohooxox


End file.
